crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Overview Humans in Faerun are widespread, can be found in most regions and, in general, are fierce and disagreeable, which can sometimes lead certain other races to view them with contempt. They are renowned for their diversity and ambition, and although they lack specialization, they can excel in many areas. The are considered an ambitious race who while short lived can create drastic change in the world and whose kingdoms spread far across the world. Wikimaster's Note (Jango) This wiki page is rather lacking as there is not a lot of written up content for the Human race freely available for D&D that I can find. They are more for the particular ethnicities than the race as a whole so this page is rather blank as those will not be particularly important in our game world. If I ever feel the need to write this up fully I'll do so but for now just go by your knowledge of Humans from real life and the above overview for in the game Physical Description Humans resemble creatures of a land called Earth. They are usually as tall as 5'6" – 6'2" and can weigh anywhere between 135–220 lbs. Not a lot to say on this one, they are the same as us, they are us. Humans are very diverse in their being and as such have many ethnic groups. The following are the most prevalent and largest ethnic groups to be found in Faerûn at this time. These are by far the most common ethnicities to be found within the Heartlands. * Calishites, usually have dusky brown skin, brown hair and brown eyes. They are also on average a little shorter and of slighter build than most humans of other ethnicities. * Chondathans, are usually slender with tawny skin and brown hair. They are often tall with green or brown eyes * ''Illuskans, ''are tall, fair skinned people. Most had blue or steel gray eyes. They have more blonde hair, and slightly less red and brown. Some have Raven black hair. * ''Mulan, ''are typically tall and thin with a sallow skin tone and brown or hazel eyes.They often have little body hair, ranging in color from black to dark brown. They are known to tattoo frequently in their culture * ''Rashemi, ''are short and muscular, with a hardy physique. They commonly have dusky skin, dark eyes, and thick black hair. Men are especially hairy and baldness is virtually unknown in their culture. Psychology Humans are thought to be ambitious in nature and are one of the shorter lived races, compared to Dwarfs, Elves and Gnomes. Due to this it is thought that humans have an obsession with their mortality which drives them to leave a mark, whether good or bad, of their existence in the world. For this reason many become adventures, scholars, heroes and villains of all kinds. Not all humans are ambitious but as a whole they manage to spread themselves to all parts of the world. Culture Human's have a wide variety of culture that mirror our own. Notable Humans Notable Human Individuals * Ellaria Nightwood, a Human Sorcerer * Neesa Lanstrider, a Monk, vigilante and self declared "Hero of Justice" Notable Human Families and Houses There are no notable Human Families or Houses as of yet Category:Humanoids Category:Playable Race